Winter's Blood: Revamped
by MODdenial
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, a young human wakes up in a puddle of sweat, with no memory of his past. However, when he's locked inside the school, a young vampire comes to greet him. What begins as a strangers' meeting evolves into a passionate spring session.


**Winter's Blood**

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**THIS IS A VERY SEXUALLY GRAPHIC STORY ABOUT BLEACH!**

**IF YOU DO NO KNOW WHAT A LEMON OR A ETHAIN(UNSCRAMBLE THE LETTERS) IS,**

**LEAVE THIS PAGE NOW!**

**DO NOT READ UNLESS OVER 18!**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

I woke up. I was lying in the school bathroom in a puddle of sweat. I looked at my clock, what time was it?

_2:30, Damn, School closed a half hour ago! _

Walking around the halls after hours was not safe. Nobody knew what kinds of creatures lurk around here. Most of the spirits, wholes and hollows, come out towards tonight and it's my job to make sure that the wholes go to this place called Soul Society. But all that had changed. These days, I felt insatiable. I had this deranged hunger that nearly ran free when exposed to one of my closest friends. Orihime, in particular. I always seemed to want to suck her blood. Yuzu and Karin, their blood was a rare breed, sweet, yet spicy. I wondered what was wrong with me today. All of a sudden I felt this cold spiritual pressure envelop me. I rubbed my arms for warmth, but I couldn't evade the cold. "What the hell? What's going on?" I feel a cold rush of wind pass me by and then I heard a voice in my ears.

"I found you. At last, I have found you."

This voice. It was awfully familiar. But she was the first one to leave. I try to find a way out. I bang on the doors to the exit, hoping someone would notice me. I try to find another exit then I hear the voice again.

"_I found you, I found you, At long last, I have found you."_

I start running around the school trying to find some sort of exit. The doors were jammed and the bathrooms were locked. I was trapped. I try to figure out some way to escape before I ended up in some sticky situation. I run up and down the school stairs trying to get to the roof but the roof was jammed as well.

"Where are you?! Who are you?! Let me out of here!" I decided to run with full force and try to break the door down but a blue aura appeared in front of the door, knocking me back. The voice started laughing at me.

"You can't escape, my love. It's useless to resist."

"Is it now?" I challenged. The voice was driving me insane. I find a window in my open classroom and run to jump through it but as soon as I reach the bars, a blue light suddenly appears from the doorway and blows me back. Then a blue, white, and purple light pass by me and reappear in my face in the form of a small girl with one of her hair locks in the middle of her face. She looks down at me. I look up at her. Our eyes widen in realization.

"Ichigo."

"Rukia."

Rukia. That's her name. How do I know her name? I've seen her before. It's such a warm name for such a cold person. She has a warm, good smile yet her voice sounds cold and evil. She walks around with a light, cheerful step but the hallways seem to be dark and grim when she walks through. But something was different about her appearance. She had a purple kimono; her eyes were blue with cold. She kneels down to me and cups my face. I am instantly frozen in fear. Tears roll down her face and fall onto mine as she laughs quietly, as if she had found her long-lost sister.

"Ichigo. I found you."

She hugs me warmly but I freeze solid.

"Ichigo. I found you at last. I cannot begin to tell you how long I've waited to see your face again." I bring myself to my feet and move backwards a little but she quickly fills in the space. I try to move away but she quickly moves around me. "

"What's wrong, Ichigo? I was always the one who backed away and you would make the advance." A look of worry grows in her eyes. "Don't you remember me?" I shake my head.

"Rukia, you and I just met. Unless something happened between you and I a long time ago, I can't remember anything about you." She sighed and shook her head.

"You never did seem to pay me any attention." She then takes off her kimono to reveal her petite body. I turned my face away to cover my blush but she grabs my face and forces me to look at her. I can see a lot of hurt in her eyes. "You never turned away from me when I took off my kimono. Are you trying to tell me that you don't appreciate my body anymore?" She notices my blush and her smile returns. She presses her body against mine only to be pushed back by my lower region. She looked down. It was her turn to blush.

"Well, I can see that you still appreciate my body. But how can you not remember me?" I shook my head in apology "I can't." She sighs but softer this time. "Then I'm going to make you remember."

She comes closer towards until I find myself up against the door. She grins and traced her finger on the collar of my shirt and pressed it again my chest. I wince and she smiles coldly but my face feels warm.

"It's not fair that you get to see my naked body, Ichigo." She smirked and ripped my shirt off. She then marveled my chest and cooed at me. I smirked.

"I'm guessing you like what you see." She glared at me.

"You're so arrogant, yet so fucking hot." She swooned at me, pushing me into a chair and grinding her core against my lower region.

"I've been looking for you for so long. I traveled through millenniums of time to find you. Now I have. You and I shall rule over our kingdom once more." She swoons, tracing my face with thumb. I reluctantly find the courage to pull away.

"R-Rukia." I manage to say. "I don't know what you're talking about. What kingd-mmph!"

She clamps her winter cold mouth against mine, drawing a trace of saliva. She then breathed across the side of my neck, watching as my spine began to shiver.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Don't you enjoy this?"

She sighed with the most seductive eyes I have ever seen. I couldn't help but breathe out deeply as she bit my neck, gulping pints of blood every second. I move my mouth to say something but no words come out I tried to get her off my neck but she raised two fingers and I was instantly paralyzed. Then I figured it out. Rukia's a vampire. But for some reason I couldn't let her cold, silky smooth lips against my warm, bloody neck bother me. So she just sat there and drank to her heart's content. When she got up, I felt 10 quarts of my blood gone.

She withdrew her fangs and showed her own neck.

"Your turn."

I blinked in surprise. "W-What?" I stammered.

"What, I can't be bitten by the one I love? It's okay, it won't hurt. Now bite me. Take my blood." I looked away and muttered something.

"Idonhavnyfngs"

"Huh?"

"Idonhavnyfngs"

She touched my teeth and the sides of my teeth grew larger.

"If you didn't have fangs, you should have asked."

I looked down and tried not to be dragged into biting her neck but she moved her fist into my stomach, causing me to expose my fangs and brought my face down to her neck, my fangs sinking in deep. She winced but she kept my head down, not moving until I drank so I decided to drink some of her blood. Just a touch and I'd get up. Suddenly I found myself deepening my fangs and drinking more and more of her blood. The taste was so ambrosial, it tasted nothing like regular water, juice or soda, it tasted like I could drink this forever. I think I drank 5 pints of her blood. I felt so blessed by the taste of her blood. It was as if I was flying inside the clouds. I felt her shift and try to pry me off and I obliged. She touched my face and smiled.

"So, do I still taste as good as 2000 years ago?" I couldn't help but breathe out in complete satisfaction. I had never tasted anything so delicious.

"Your blood…is perfect. I have never tasted anything so delicious in my whole life." She smiled

"Glad to know that your taste for blood never ages, just like us." I tried to gather myself together but I was simply too content to do anything.

"But I still can't remember anything. How do you know that I'm some vampire lord?" She smiled at me. Her smile was so beautiful. I just wanted kiss that smile and never let go.

"I just know, Ichigo. But we cannot stay here. My love, I will take you back to your kingdom, you will become our king again and this time," She tells me as she takes out a blue diamond necklace, "you will never leave my side."

She takes the necklace, puts it over my neck but before I could figure out what else was going on, she kissed me again and a drop of her blood from my mouth, a drop of my blood from her mouth, and a small trace of my spiritual pressure fell onto the necklace. Then the blue diamond turned into a velvet dark red. A curtain of spiritual pressure began to rise above me. I didn't know what was happening. I looked at Rukia and tried to ask her what the hell she was doing but she was giving me this loving gaze. My mind began to spin as I was encased in a dark red ball. I felt some pain that made me cry out in agony. It felt like a thousand swords were being stabbed in my arms, heart, and stomach. Then I pushed the spiritual pressure aside so greatly that the desks crashed, the board fell, and the windows broke.

"Now do you remember, my love?" I looked at myself in a piece of broken glass. My hair turned black, my eyes went full red, my teeth had grown into fangs and I had a black robe that was red and white on the inside. I looked back at Rukia. I felt inhumane. I felt powerful. I felt… good. I started having some sort of realization as to who Rukia really was. She felt like someone important to me, someone I needed, someone I loved.

"Rukia." I cried running over to her and falling at her feet. She had a blue robe that was purple and white on the inside.

"You remember me at last." She sobbed, tears falling as she fell to her knees. I held her tightly in my arms, feeling her sobbing into my robe.

"Yes. I do remember. You brought me back. I remember everything now. You transported me here in the climax of our war against the lycans. But why did you throw me inside and not go yourself? I know only one could go but why y-" She put a finger to my mouth and smiled.

"Ichigo."

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Kiss me."

My mind is telling me to pull away, that this was wrong but a huge part of me wanted her not to. I brought my mouth to meet hers and she completely melted. There was something different about her kiss. It was…addicting and I needed more. I then moved my hands inside her skirt and played with a pair of rather big breasts. She flushed pink when she found out that her bags were being played with. She moaned deeply and ran her fingers through my head.

"I need you, my lord, I need you so much" She said as she sucked on my neck where the blood flow had stopped.

"Make me yours, my lord" She begged.

"I will. Except we can't be here. I know a better place for us to go." Then we vanished and reappeared in a small hot spring on the outskirts of Karakura. She looked around and looked a bit surprised.

"So this is your idea of a better place. Wow. Not what I expected from the king of vampires." I smirked and began to undress. "Yeah well, when the queen of vampires banishes you to the human world for 2 millenniums, you learn to make do with the…hu…mans."

She shut me up when she discarded her robe revealing her naked body. She walked over to me and tore off my robe and threw it aside before settling into the spring.

"You seem surprised. I never thought you'd have such a craving for my body, Ichigo." I smiled.

"It's not my fault you look beautiful in moonlight."

"You're only saying that." She sighed as she fell back into my arms. I put my arms around her waist.

"How did you find me anyway?" She sighed.

"It started when…I…oh…Ichigo" Her voice trailed off as I spread soft feathery kisses on her neck. She turned her head around and kissed me back.

"Koi-bito-I-can't-wait-either, but- just- wait until I- finish then- we can- do this- all- you like."

"The war between the lycans and vampires was strong. While you were fighting with Aizen, the rest of us combined our powers to send you to the human world. You were the last shard of hope for the vampires. We couldn't afford to lose you. We needed to send one vampire into the human world or we all would have perished. We decided to go with you. That's why I didn't tell you until now. Not even when I pushed you into the Senkaimon. They were growing powerful and powerful with every passing day. It grew to a point that we simply couldn't fight them off. So Toshiro ripped open a fabric in time with Hyorinmaru carrying me in. Without you, over half of our vampires died." I felt her shake and I knew something was wrong.

"I thought I killed Aizen. I buried him into the ground after I bit him. All lycans lose their power when bitten by a vampire and vice versa. Wait, Byakuya, Renji, how are they?" She immediately froze.

"Renji was still treating the wounded. Nii-sama…Nii-sama…"She turned around and shook her head before sobbing into my naked chest. I held her tightly in my arms and we sat like that for a good 10 minutes.

I thought before looking down Rukia's back. It was scarred with slashes and burns.

"Rukia… your back…what happened?" She shook violently.

"I was fighting in the war and then Loly, one of the female human-lycans, she…tortured me." I held her tightly and she looked into my eyes and I saw everything that happened.

Time for a Flashback XD!

_Dragged by two female human-lycans, Rukia was being taken to the palace of Aizen, ruler of the lycans. She tried to break free, but struggling was useless. "Let go of me, you damn lycans!"_

"_Shut up, you damn vampire! We were given orders to take you to Lord Aizen! You should be grateful that he has time to see an abomination such as yourself."_

"_Grateful?! No one but yourselves wants to even hear that traitor's name! He is a pariah!"_

_The two lycans brought Rukia forth to Lord Aizen and fell to their knees at his presence. He turned around and smiled. She hated that smile. It mocked her!_

"_Hello Loly, Hello Menoly," He then turned to Rukia, who stared death at him "Ah, Miss Kuchiki, I cannot express how indebted I am to you." She scoffed "For what?" He smiled "Why, the __Hōgyoku__ of course! Without it, I never could have turned these previous vampires into human-lycans such as myself. I thank you because now there's nothing that can stop us lycans from overtaking the vampires as the dominant supernatural race except for one. Rukia, I asked Loly and Menoly to bring you to me because I require something from your king."_

_Rukia blinked. _Not Ichigo, _she thought to herself. "What do you want from Ichigo?" Aizen leaned back in his throne and played with his wine glass. "Oh several things, his Hollow, his Zanpaktou, his Bankai, his spiritual pressure, but he has something that can defeat all lycans and vampires, if he chooses to. It's called the 'Heisoku namida', the Tear of Destruction. You, Rukia, are the vital thing that can bring the stolid vampire lord Ichigo Kurosaki to tears. So I need you to kill Ichigo. That way, he'll fall into despair and cry." _

"_Me, kill Ichigo?" Rukia smirked. "What makes you think I'll do that? I love Ichigo and Ichigo loves me, he would give his life for me and vice versa." Aizen arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "You honestly expect me to believe that he would sacrifice himself for an abomination like yourself? Rukia, look at him. He can't manage his own race by himself." Rukia countered. "He can't stand the thought of me being away from him." "Aizen leaned back. "So this is a game, then? Alright, I like a challenge."_

"_He broke the laws of Soul Society to save me from execution." _

"_He was fulfilling a promise to Renji." _

"_He freed me from Hueco Mundo and saved Orihime." _

"_He wanted to kill Grimmjow." _

"_He saved me from hell and brought back Uryu and Renji."_

"_He needed to find some sort of closure. Why not just kill him, I told you, you're nothing to him." _

"_You're lying Aizen, Ichigo would never hurt me, unless it was required to save my life."_

_Aizen glared at her, then his smile returned. That smile of mockery. _

"_Really? Then why did he stab you when those two flesh sacks of siblings wanted to be with you?" A wave of anger took over Rukia as she flew over and struck Aizen, sending him flying to wall. The two human-lycans grabbed her and tried to restrain her to no avail. She flew over and kicked Aizen repeatedly in the stomach._

"_YOU- BASTARD! HOW- DARE YOU-TALK ABOUT MY-CHILDREN AS- IF THEY WERE-NOTHING!" She screamed, tears flowing like heaven's gates. She picked Aizen up by his collar and blasted him clean through the castle window, crashing through every rock, pillar, and tree in his kingdom. She was finally restrained when Menoly held her arms behind her. Aizen simply stood up and brushed off his clothes. _

_Aizen was laughing. "Rukia, you claim you love him but here's something you should know about him." He shunpoed right next to her. "He hates people…who lie to themselves." She swung back with her fist but Aizen too fast. So the fist she swung with hit Menoly straight in between the eye , sending her flipping and crashing into the stone pillars. Loly kicked Rukia in the back of her head, subduing her until Aizen reappeared in her face. "So I take it, you're not going to comply to my demands?" She growled at him, baring her fangs. "I'd. Rather. Die." She said, punctuating it with the spit on his face. Loly yelled and kicked the young vampire hard in the back several times before rubbing her boot against her face. Aizen looked at Rukia with pity "Such a shame, really. You could have ended this war without killing off your entire clan at my expense." He said as he turned to Loly, he took her face and feverishly made out with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her waist. Breaking away, he whispered to Loly "We will, my sweet, but first take her and have your way with her. Take her to "Puerta de Sangre." Loly's eyes widened in evil pleasure as she dragged Rukia downstairs, closing the door behind her._

_Later_

_Rukia was in chains, hanging with shackles on her wrists and legs. Loly, now standing in a dominatrix outfit walked over to table of weapons and took the whip that had nine lengths on it. She twirled it around and rested it on Rukia's breast. _

"_I like doing this to frigid bitches like you. It allows me to be as brutal as I want. But you can end this before it begins. All you have to do is submit. Say that lycans are better than vampires. If you do, I'll make Aizen refrain from hurting you or your precious King." _

_Rukia smirked. "I may not be able to save Ichigo from death but I will not turn against my race." _

_After saying this, she was struck with the cat o' nine tails on her bare chest but she promised herself that she wouldn't submit, no matter how bad it felt, she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She struck her again and again with it and her body hurt like hell, but her resolve was solid. She had to be strong. For her race, for her brother, for her friends, and for... A sharp strike to the front of her head, snapped her out of her reverie. Loly did this for over 20 minutes and by the time she was done, the body of the queen looked like it's been cut by 20 cats but it would take more than a cat o' nine tails to break her. Loly looked upset. _

"_You're proving to be rather stubborn, aren't you, 'queen'?" Rukia, chained up, was breathing harshly and she was barely able to look up at the lycan with rancor consecrated in her eyes. "So you ready submit yet? I have all the time I could ever want with you." _

_Rukia seethed. "Go to hell." She spat. Loly snarled and struck her repeatedly in the spine with the cat o' nine tails for 20 more minutes then turned her around and struck her for 20 more minutes. Loly stood, the whip nearly tainted with the blood of the vampire queen. _

"_Damn you, you witch!" Loly yelled, kicking Rukia in the spine, causing her head to snap upward. She grabbed the branding iron and rammed into it her back. Rukia couldn't hold it any longer. She wanted to scream for help. For Byakuya, For Renji, for anyone but she forced herself to growl through the pain. She then fell to the floor, crying silently as Loly went back upstairs. She was left own there to try and find some silver lining after the torture she had just been introduced to. _

"_Ichigo. I did it. I lasted at least long enough for them to not notice their need for your pain. But what will happen to me? What will I become now? Will I be turned against you as well?" The door opened. Rukia turned around as she the human-lycan that had been torturing her grabbed her head and shoved her to Aizen's feet. Rukia looked up at him, rancor exploding all over her face. Aizen simply turned her over with his feet. "Loly, wait for me in my bedroom. Another vampire is going to lose her precious jewel." Loly smirked and closed the door behind her after walking off. Aizen shook his head. _

"_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia. I was offering you the best way out of this, but you just won't listen." Rukia glared at him. _

"_I. Will. Die. Before. I. Kill. The Man. I. Love!" Rukia yelled before blowing mace into his eyes. Aizen yelled and shoved her against the wall. "Why you little-! You'll be begging for death when I'm done with you!" He grabbed Rukia's robe and tore it right off, revealing her naked petite body. _

"_You only had to bring one. Now because of your foolishness, not only will you lose your virginity to me, but my lycans will kill all of your vampires, because I'll kill Ichigo with my bare hands after I take your purity." Rukia glared at him with despair. "And there is nothing you can do… to stop it." He said as he…_

"_TENSHOU!"_

_A powerful wave of spirit energy blew Aizen away as the wind blew around the room, cutting everything in its wake. Rukia was holding the wall as the wind settled to reveal the length of Tensa Zangetsu, the chains of spiritual pressure slowly enveloping the King of Vampires. Rukia's soul was exultant as the man she loved, the man who protected her had stopped the thievery of her innocence._

_Ichigo Kurosaki had arrived._

_Aizen glared at him. "Damn you, Ichigo! You're just as ignorant and pesky as your father-" Ichigo kicked Aizen through the wall slamming him into the tower of the Espada, his top 10 lycans. Ichigo turned backwards with an expression of shock. "Rukia." He cried as he fell to her level, cringing at the horrid sight of the abuse she received at the hands of Loly. _

"_Did he?" Rukia laughed sadly and shook her head before crying into the chest of her savior who held her tightly in her arms. "Rukia…I'm so sorry you went through this. I should gotten here faster, I could've-mmmm…." His words were cut short by the lips of his queen on his own. _

"_Ichigo, I'm not physically alright but as long as I have you, I can defeat a thousand lycans in the state I'm in." Ichigo smiled at her and painted her lips with her blood, cut himself slightly, and painted his lips with his blood before kissing his queen again._

Flashback over XP

My eyes had snapped back into reality as Rukia had finished the flow of her tears. "Rukia." I said as I tilted her head up to meet mine.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Don't cry anymore."

She smiled, then I took her lips in mine. This went on for a long time so these are the details:

LEMON FLASHBACK

_The taste of her lips, untainted by lipstick, lip gloss, just the natural taste of her lips just made go wild. I started sucking on them, even biting them, not wanting to let them go. I started kissing her neck, pecking lightly at her collarbone. Her eyes were closed as her hands explored my hair. Then she moved up and started nipping at the strands, being careful not to bite them off. She then put her entire face inside my head and began to inhale the intoxicating strawberry scent of my hair. I started sucking on her Adam's apple and her voice vibrated with pleasure. Then I sucked on her earlobe, earning another moan of pleasure from her. I kissed her again, playing tongue hockey and tasting my blood on her tongue as she tasted her blood on mine. She ran her tongue on my teeth and licked my fangs clean of her blood. Then I did the same with her teeth. She moved towards my neck and drew a line of blood on one of the veins of my neck. _

_I felt that scar pulse and felt her name being consecrated into my neck. __She sucked on the scar she left and I moved behind her, focusing on the back. I blew lightly on it and apparently it made her even more pleasured with her vibrating in front of me. I started writing my name on her neck, careful not to spill any blood from her neck. I bit down without my fangs and her skin, it tasted like ice cream and I sucked on it. Gasping, she turned around._

"_What..are..you…"_

"_This will help the scars on your back heal. Just let me taste it." She put her hand and my head and looked at me with pleading eyes. _

"_Please be gentle." She whispered before letting me suck on her neck again. She moaned quietly as I softly kissed the back of her neck. She tasted like strawberries. How much time did I spend with her before today? I started massaging her back, focusing on the scars and burns that Loly had left. Steam left the spring as the burns began to fade and the scars began to disappear. I felt her body relax with intense pleasure and she turned around. "Thank you…" She whispered while she kissed my neck.__ We both stopped for a few seconds to rekindle our breath before starting again until she made some message out through the kisses. _

"_Ichi-go-I-can't breathe-you-do it-so-well." I relaxed a bit and wanted to know what to do next._

"_Rukia…we've never…done this before, have we? Not like this?" She turned around slowly and looked away, trying to hide her blush as she slowly shook her head. I wrapped her waist in my arms then I felt her heat up when I ran my hand down her body. _

"_Then why don't you tell me what to do." _

"_Just keep doing that. Keep touching me."_

_She turned around so I could do it better. I began rubbing her arms, gently to which she grew a deep blush. I then started stroking her legs, then I could cupped one of her breasts in my hands._

"_Ichigo, I-I don't know-I've never been touched there before." _

_I started fondling them._

"_But you look so pleasured, Ruki. Do you want me to stop?" Her breathing got quicker and when I pulled my hand away, she grabbed it and kept it on her breast. _

"_No. Just go a little slower." I started moving my hand slowly and her breathing slowed down. I wanted to taste her breasts and began sucking on them, swirling my tongue around her nipples which she deeply inhaled to. "Ichigo...do it to both of my breasts," She asked, blushing. I smirked and pulled her out of the water, and she hissed and glared at me from the cold that now coated her body. I smugly smiled at her._

"_Now, obviously I wasn't going to fondle you in the water." I sucked on both of her nipples, paying equal attention to both so the other didn't feel left out. I kissed her again then moved down to her navel and dug my tongue inside and around the small little hole. Then I felt a fluid on my hand and looked at Rukia, who had her eyes closed and blushed madly. I started rubbing her pussy on my leg slowly and she grabbed my waist to keep from falling off. When I held her off, my legs was dripping with her juices and I began to rub my finger against her opening. _

"_I-Ichigo!" I kissed her lips to calm her. _

"_Don't act like you don't enjoy this, my little bunny." I told her. I kept rubbing my finger against her opening. I watched her flush and started sucking on her flower petals. She started moaning. I just wanted to hear those moans. So I started sticking my fingers inside her pussy to which she madly blushed. _

"_Ichigo! I-" She was cut off by me kissing her. She gave into the game of tongue hockey and her moans were muffled underneath. _

"_Ichigo-oh-baby-I-don't think-I-can-hold it in- much longer…" I swirled my finger inside which made her dig her nails into my back. I could feel my blood flow down my spine. The pain, the blood, the feeling, it was all just so damn good. I kept pumping and swirling my finger and Rukia started breathing faster again._

"_Ichigo, I-I can't keep it in anymore! I'm going to climax!" I kissed her neck and held her in my arms. _

"_It's alright Rukia, it's okay. Go on, you know you can't hold it." I moved down to her pussy and feverishly swirled my tongue inside. She kept her hands on my hand as she closed her eyes and rolled her head back in pleasure as she reached her peak, yelling my name._

"_OOOOHHHH…ICHIGOOOO!" _

_She came so much that it sprayed in my face with the force of a high pressure water gun. She had a look of complete bliss on her face as she reached up to kiss me again. "Ichi-nii…Ichi-kun…koibito…you are…wonderful." I smiled as she kissed my neck. _

"_I never did like the name Ichi-kun, sweetheart." She bit down hard and pushed me back onto the ground and she grinding herself on my lower region with her core. She kissed my neck and went all the way down to the band of my boxers. She slowly pulled off my boxers and cooed at the size of my member. _

"_My goodness, Ichigo! Look at you, so grown up!" She said, licking my shaft and licking and kissing the head of my member. She slowly placed her hand on it and slowly stroked it. I closed my eyes; I couldn't believe that this was real. I had become a vampire king, and right now I was being stroked off by my queen. She then looked at me and giggled seductively. She licked the head slowly which made me clutch the wet dirt of the spring area. She then kissed me on the forehead with the sweetest of sugar in her voice. _

"_Ichi…it's not fair that you don't get to feel good like I did. I want to make you feel good too." I looked into her eyes; she looked like a small child pleading for an ice-cream cone. I sighed and nodded my head and she pecked my entire face before moving back to my tool. She giggled at my sexually frustrated face and bobbed herself down on my member. My mind literally ricocheted off every wall there was in my head. Rukia looked at me, giggled with my tool still in her mouth and went back. She kept bobbing up and down and every time she to breathe, she immediately went down to my balls and sucked on them._

"_Rukia, you're too…good…at this." She looked up at me. "Don't cum yet, sweetie, Ruki's got several more ways to pleasure your long, fucking cock." She moved slowly up my member, licking every part as she moved. She looked at me while licking the head of my member. _

"_Shit, Rukia…I'm about to-" _

"_Now, now, baby. You're only going to make it worse if you keep trying." She put her finger on the opening, giggling rapidly as she saw my face. I flushed; this woman was trying to kill me. "I'll let you know when you can or can't, King. Right now, you can't."_

_I endured this kind of torture for hours and she used every position you can think of to bring me to the edge, only for her to stop it with her finger. She turned around with her ass facing me and I started playing with her pussy again to alleviate the sexual tension within me and it wasn't long before she climaxed again. I wanted to release but no matter how much I wanted to, she wouldn't let me. Every passing moment she moaned and moaned and I wanted to release, but she was intent on making me beg for it. I pulled her head and looked at her, a pleading look in my eyes. She grinned and bore her fangs before going back to my member and slowly went immersed it her mouth, but she bit down on it slowly and I felt blood pool in her mouth. She retracted her fangs and slammed her head down on my member, making me howl in sexual frustration. She was so good at this. She started speeding up, she went faster yet she still wouldn't let me cum. I became so sexually frustrated that I pulled her head off my member. _

"_Rukia…I'm so close-" She wouldn't let me finish before she grabbed my head. _

"_Are you trying to stop me? Good luck." She reached up and emitted a purple fire from her hand and shoved it in my mouth. I fell backwards onto the ground as she then immersed my entire member in her mouth with such speed that us vampires couldn't possess. She took it out and giggled at how helpless I was. _

"_I want another kiss, Ichigo." She reached up to kiss me, but I turned my face away, my face as red as blood. She breathed over my neck and somehow I couldn't feel my legs. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled into me. _

"_A kiss, Ichigo, a kiss." She tried kissing my Adam's apple and she got me to hum. _

"_Ichi…it's just a kiss." She tried coaxing my neck but she couldn't get me to look. She started kissing my body, before drooling all over my chest. She crawled onto me and rubbed the saliva all over my body with her own. _

"_Ichi, please? I just want a kiss. " She whispered. I let out a long, lustful moan, which made her whole body shake with pleasure. _

_I can make her climax with my voice only? Damn, I'm good._

"_Oh Ichigo…" she said as she sucked on my ear, "what will it take…for you to kiss me?" I tried to avoid her advance but I just couldn't. _

"_Whisper…my name…in my ear…my Queen." She kissed my face as she whispered sweetly and seductively. _

"_Ichigo…Kuro…saki…kun…koi…bito…my King…kiss me..." _

_Satan, eat your heart out. I brought her face to meet mine. _

"_As you wish, my little bunny." She smiled and our lips met. I wrapped one arm around her head and another around her waist. She cupped my face with both of her hands. As soon as I broke the kiss, however, I felt something snap within me. "Rukia, what…did you…put in…me?" She smiled evilly and went down to my member again. _

"_I kissed you and forced 'Inkyubasu no kasai' down your throat. It means that I can keep torturing you without any fear of you getting blue balls." My eyes widened in sexual frustration. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to release myself inside her but she wouldn't let me. _

"_You're practically trembling right here. I bet you want to shove it all the way this pretty little throat of mine, don't you?" She squeezed it and I growled low. _

"_You really are desperate, aren't you, you sexy little pervert?" I grabbed her head and thrusted myself into her. I couldn't describe this feeling. Words like euphoric and powerful could not do the justification of how I felt. I pulled her off, panting from excitement. She stroked my member rather quickly. _

"_Rukia…I want to…"_

"_Beg for it."_

"_Rukia…I"_

"_You know what you have to do."_

"_Rukia…"_

"_Say it and I'll let you." I gulped and closed my eyes as I said this:_

"_Please…let me…cum…inside…your mouth…Mistress…Rukia." _

_After hearing this, she kissed my cheek and shoved it all the way down again. I kept her head down and thrust into her faster. I couldn't stop. I felt like my mind was going to explode, the rate I was going. I held her head down all the way as I now went over the edge of release yelling:_

"_AGGGGHHHH! RUKIA!"_

_I shot buckets, barrels, dam loads of cum down her throat. I don't know how long it was before I stopped, but all I could remember was my member being sucked like a vacuum cleaner then stroking it so hard that it all flew out and landed on her face. Then afterwards, I blacked out. _

_I opened my eyes to see Rukia kneeling in front of me, licking her fingers seductively. _

"_So Ichigo…what do you think…did that feel good?"_

"_It felt a hell of a lot more than good, that was probably the best sucking I've-actually it was my first. You never performed fellatio before. It was just fondling and fucking mostly." She got up and walked over to the spring. _

"_Rukia…where are you going?"_

"_Well, if you can't fondle me in the water, why don't you fuck me in the water?" She said, seductively. _

_With that, I picked her up bridal style and began kissing her as I made my way to the spring. She settled herself inside the spring hissing with delight as the hot, yet relaxing warmth enveloped her body. I felt a sudden heat envelop my body. She grabbed my neck and started running her tongue all over my mouth. She forced my mouth open with her tongue and I didn't object. As a matter of fact, it was actually more enjoyable when she had control. She ran her entire tongue throughout my mouth and there was a taste of vanilla and jade left in my mouth. She cooed in satisfaction as she danced a little bit in the spring water, twirling and shifting and doing a slow backflip that for a second looked like slow motion. My mouth nearly fell into the spring and my eyes nearly popped out. She giggled when she came up out of the water with her back towards me. She moved her fingers as if to say Come to me._

"_Oh, Ichigo, come here baby." She sang as I shunpoed in front of her, wrapping my arms around her then attacking her lips. I was insatiable for her. I wanted her taste, I wanted her body, I wanted her and apparently she felt the same way. "Rukia. Am I dreaming?" She looked up at me. Her eyes were so beautiful. I couldn't believe this was happening; this was too good to be true. _

"_I can assure you this is no dream, my King." I smirked. _

"_This feeling…we've been apart for so long...now…it's as if we're seeing each other for the very first time." For about 13,000 years, but for where we were it's only been 13 days since you left._

"_Yes, Ichigo. For about 13,000 years, but for where we were it's only been 13 days since you left. Now we're together. You defied so much for me so I had to defy the laws of space & time in order to see you…because I love you. I love you so much, Ichigo."_

"_Rukia, I love you too. You want this too right?"_

_She shuddered. "Yes…Ichigo…please…take me…baby…make me yours…as you are mine…" She whispered in between kisses. I positioned myself at her entrance. "Ready, Rukia?" She held onto my shoulders and nodded. "Yes, Ichigo." I moved my member inside her and she screamed. I couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. Then I saw blood pooling up beneath us. I quickly pulled out of her, instantly regretting what I did. _

"_Rukia…I'm sorry…I…you were…" She wouldn't let me finish. She shut me up with her lips. _

"_Ichigo…you should know that this happens to all virgins in their first sexual intercourse. It's nothing painful. New, yes. But not painful." I looked away as I pushed back into her. "I'll let you know if you can increase but for now, just start off slow." So I went slowly at first, hoping not to hurt, but not to bore her either. As I went on, she encouraged me to increase my pace, she started breathing harder, then she started letting out small yells. _

"_Fuck…fuck…fuck…ah, fuck…! Ichigo… your cock is so…fucking…huge." _

"_Rukia…you're so tight…it feels so good." Her breath quickened. "More, Ichigo. Talk to me like that more." I smirked and grabbed her cheeks, watching as her face immediately reddened. "Rukia, your ass feels so good. I just can't hold it in. Your moans are so loud. But you're the only person I'd ever do it with. Tonight Rukia, we're gonna fuck to our heart's content." She moaned out loud again. "See? Like that. You're so damn wet down here." She grabbed my head and made me look at her._

"_Ichigo…I want it…harder…faster." She whispered while I kept hoisting her up, bouncing her up and down. _

"_Rukia, you're sure about this. I don't want to hurt you."_

"_I want it…Ichigo…break me…"_

_I kissed her lips._

"_Ichigo…ravish me…"_

_I planted my mouth on hers and we swapped saliva._

"_Ichigo…do this…like it was…"_

_I played tongue hockey with her._

"_Ichigo…fuck me…"_

_With that, I raised her off my member and slammed her back down, going right into her womb, where I began thrusting like a madman._

"_Ahhh…Oohh…Ichigo…like that…more…Ichigo…do it more…I want it, Ichigo…I want it, Oh Ichigo…I'm…going to…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_I felt her walls clench onto my member as she came, her entire body shaking. I thrusted back into her then I came, loving her scream of immense pleasure following her orgasm._

"_Oh…Ichigo…that…was…beautiful…well…perhaps…we should…go…"_

"_Hold on, baby. Let me try something out." I pulled out of her, and slammed her back down on my member, going in right into her ass, causing her to scream. "What-Ichigo-Not there! Not there! Not my ass!"_

"_Ssh, Rukia. It's okay. Calm down."_

"_It hurts! Ichigo, you're being too rough!" She yelled, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. I had lost control and my mind was focused on one thing: Fucking this girl's brains out. She held onto me as I slammed into her over and over again. Her toes tightened around my torso as I slammed back into her faster and faster, harder and harder. She drove her nails into my shoulders and her tongue was hanging from her mouth as she desperately tried to slow me down. "Rukia…I'm gonna…" "Wait, no Ichigo! Pull it out!" I couldn't hold it in and I came deep inside her ass for the first time, feeling how much her ass clenched on my member. Tears rolled down her face as she looked at me, her eyes glazed with fear and begging. The only I could do was kiss her and try to calm her. I wasn't going to stop so quickly and she knew this. I guess she didn't expect me to be more aggressive._

"_Ichigo…please…stop…go slower…have mercy."_

"_Rukia, calm down. I'm doing this because I love you."_

"_So you're going to tear me apart from the inside because you love me?"_

"_Exactly." I whispered as I smacked her ass sharply. She screamed as I smacked it harder and harder until it was a bright pink. _

"_OW! ICHIGO! STOP! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE ICHIGO STOP!"_

_I didn't know what I was doing. I thought she would like it when I became more aggressive. By the time I had finished, there were two red handprints on her butt. She slowly cupped my face and kissed me sorrowfully. But it wasn't love I tasted, it was fear that if she did something wrong, I'd hurt her more. I pulled out, despite still being hard and just hugged her._

"_Why?"_

"_I'm sorry. I thought you'd like it when I forced it in."_

"_Ichigo…please…stop."_

"_Rukia…I can't…I don't…have control…I can only do this harder and harder."_

"_Ichigo…please…"_

"_You're trembling Rukia. Do you want to cum again?"_

"_N-No! That's beside the point!"_

"_You want to cum, Rukia. Your voice is dripping with pleasure."_

"_Ichigo…I…" She didn't finish as I began to pick up my rhythm. I thrusted in her and grabbed her hips to make sure she kept up with the movement. She went in at the same time I thrusted. She let out small nonsensical yells as I pushed her closer and closer to the edge._

"_Ichigo…"_

"_You want to cum, Rukia. You know it. However, you need to-"_

"_Just tell me and I'll do it, dammit! Let me cum!_

"_Beg for it, Rukia."_

_She whimpered and put the shoujo eyes in effect._

"_Please Ichigo?"_

"_Come on, Rukia. You can do better."_

"_Ichigo…please…just make me cum…"_

"_That's not good enough."_

"_Ichigo…why? Do you…really think…I'm a…plaything?" She began sobbing. "You made me feel good. Why, Ichigo, won't you let me feel good again? Do you hate me? Am I just a dirty girl to you?"_

_That was good enough. I smiled and whispered sweetly in her ear. "You're not a dirty or filthy girl. You're my Queen and I love you." I moved back inside her for a third time, muffing her yells with my mouth. She wrapped her arms around as I held her waist up._

"_Hang on, Rukia. Just one more time then we'll be done, okay? Here, this'll help." I emitted a bright red flame out of my hand and put it on her back, feeling the radiation course through Rukia. She grabbed my face and feverishly made out with me._

"_Fuck me, Ichigo, Fuck me! No matter how much I beg you not to, just fuck me, dammit!" She screamed, her eyes just as hungry, lustful, and desperate as mine were. I sucked on her nipples while she held onto my head. This heat was getting to my head faster than I expected. I had gone wild and started slamming into her, her hips moving in perfect synchronization. I felt our bodies overheat. "Rukia! I'm…nearing…my edge…I'm about to…!" Rukia stopped screaming momentarily. "So am I! Let's do it…together! Together, Ichigo! Let's cum together!" I held her close, she held me close as we called the other's name._

"_ICHIGOOO!"_

"_RUKIAAA!"_

_We both came, our juices flowing in between us, her leaking her juices onto my cock and me, filling her with my hot seed. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as screamed loud enough to echo through the area. I finally pulled out of her, spent as I could be. Rukia, well, she couldn't walk straight or sit down. She could only move her fingers in and out of her pussy as she masturbated. She looked at me with lust in her eyes._

"_Don't just stand there; you get blue balls when it wears off so stick that thing back in me!"_

_I shunpoed over to her and licked her pussy, over again. She instantly grabbed my head as licked her core, grinding it along my face. _

"_Yes Ichigo, this feels much better. After this, I'll suck you off again alright?" I nodded as she fell backward and lay on the ground, fondling her breast as I licked her pussy. She moaned and began leaking so much that it formed a little pool and fluid which I drank. Afterwards, I moved while kissing her legs all the way to her thigh. I then sucked on her clitoris, earning a yell from Rukia. I then shoved two fingers into her pussy and then into her mouth. She began licking it and held my head at her pussy, trying desperately hard not to wrap her legs around my head. She couldn't restrain. She came all over my face. She flipped my over and started sucking me off again. But this was different, I wasn't going to let her control me entirely. I held her head and brought my dick to her throat a few times before keeping it there, avoiding the urge to cum as I heard her choke. She pushed off, panting with globs of spit and fluid rolling out of her mouth. She screamed as I pushed her back down, she was beneath me as I stuck my dick inside her mouth, grabbing her head and cumming so hard, she squirmed. I pulled out of her mouth and she laid there, coughing up fluid. She showed her butt to me, spreading her pussy open_

"_Ichigo…do it…one more…time…do it…please…be harsh…again…I…loved it…" _

_She really did miss me._

_I grabbed her from behind and slammed into her, savoring the sound of her pleasure-filled yelling. I listened to her breathing synchronize with the sound of my pelvis hitting her buttocks. I spread light kisses on her back, watching as her back shook. She played with her pussy as I fondled her nipples, then I bent down and pinched her clitoris. She couldn't speak, but her mouth was open._

"_Ichigo…smack me…"_

"_Do you really want me to?"_

"_Mmm…yes…the sting…makes me…feel good…"_

_So I smacked her ass lightly, listening to her sigh. She turned enough to see me. "Don't be shy…" But I didn't want to hurt her again. She noticed my expression and pushed me onto the ground. She turned around and bent herself over so she was straddling me. "Why don't I help you…" She said, easing her pussy onto my member and bobbing up and down while roaming her hands up and down my body. "Oh Ichigo, it feels so good…thrust yourself into me." She murmured. I firmly grabbed her butt, then smacked one cheek then the other. I smacked each one with the force of a drum, then I thrusted inside of her, putting my hips into it. "Yes! Ichigo! It's so good. I feel so good now! My body…it's so hot! My pussy…it's so wet! Smack it again! Harder! I've never felt so good before ever! Keep going, Ichigo!" She screamed, riding higher than cloud nine. She leaned down to grab my face and kissed me with a passion so hot, it was literally burning both our bodies, so I leaned up wrapping my arms around her waist, while she reached past my neck with her arms. I could feel it, I was about to cum again. "Ichigo…" She licked the side of my neck "You're so delicious…" I grabbed her ass and moved into it "I'm almost there…Rukia…who…belongs to you?" I thrusted faster "Just a little…" She roamed her arms down my back "Rukia…who…do you belong to?" I kissed her neck "Closer and I'll…" She moaned "Rukia…who…loves you, saved you, and calls you his light?" I was at the tip. I was about to fall off! "I'm about to…!" She squealed; she was falling over as well! "RUKIA…WHO DO YOU LOVE…WHO WERE YOU SAVED BY…AND WHO IS YOUR PROTECTOR?!"_

"_ICHIGO! I'M YOURS, YOU'RE MINE! I LOVE, WAS SAVED BY, AND OWE EVERYTHING TO YOU…ICHIGO! YOU'RE MY PROTECTOR! NO ELSE COULD BE! YOU AND YOU ALONE! ICHIGO, I LOVE YOU! CUM INSIDE ME! DO IT! DO IT!"_

_That was all I needed to her and I released for a fifth and final time. I pulsated into her womb, feeling her pussy drip onto me, and feeling the puddle of our semen form beneath me. I closed my eyes and all I could see was fireworks, exploding in a vibrant display of purple and orange. Her womb was full, I could feel her clench on me. She rested her head on my shoulder as she came, thanking the sun and moon and the stars for everything that happened. I was spent, we could no longer walk, globs of my sperm and hers falling out of her pussy._

"_Oh my Ichigo. My Number One Guardian. That was the most wonderful time I've ever had."_

"_Yes, it was. Rukia. My Light."_

_I shunpoed into my room where Yuzu and Karin were sleeping._

"_Ichi-nii."_

"_Onii-chan."_

"_Hey, you two."_

"_You're back…with Rukia…in your arms…"_

"_Well, Onii-chan," The cum-covered angel in my arms said to me, "I'm tired, let's go to bed."_

_I laughed; this girl really was wonderful. I laid Rukia in my bed and put Yuzu and Karin on my back and carried them to their room. They both kissed me goodnight before I shunpoed to my room where my love awaited._

"_You have some very cute sisters."_

"_None nearly as cute as you and it'll stay that way. For as long I have you, never again shall winter bleed. I love you, Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_Goodnight, my Queen."_

"_Goodnight, my King."_

_We kissed and slumber took her away. Before I slept, I noticed that she was bleeding from her back again._

_So it's true. Snow can bleed._


End file.
